The Beast and The Blind
by MoshieDoll
Summary: What if Komugi is a special nen-user like Kurapika or Alluka and revived Meruem yet failed to awaken his nen resulting to a new body beyond suspicion? What if they bumped with Chrollo and realized her potential to exorcise? Will their new journey leads to a crumbling world with King Chimera and Phantom 1 or become anti-heroes behind the scenes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Meruem-sama...Meruem-sama?!"(Komugi)

Meruem now lays lifelessly on her lap and tears sprung down from swollen eyes

"Don't Leave me yet...You didn't beat me yet...*sniff*...Meruem-sama!"(Komugi)

Bright lights burst out from her body though she cannot see them; nevertheless, she can feel her own power being awaken. She only notice this when she's playing Gungi if she's desperate to win yet she ignored it this time for all she can think of is sorrow till she can feel the warmth emerging from Meruem.

"Meruem-sama!"(Komugi)

She knows nothing about using nen yet her instinct told her to put both hands on Meruem's chest and focus on her hand only just like how she focus on Gungi. She can now feel the beating of his heart and pulses flowing around his artery.

"Meruem-sama!"*cough*cough*(Komugi)

Komugi smells her blood exiting from her nostril and feels the deadly poison weakening her body.

"No...I can't die now...Meruem-sama has so much to see...places and things I never witness...and strategies I hidden yet to show..." (Komugi)

Komugi lost consciousness and rest her head on his chest while her nen grew stronger that both of their poisons fade away as the layer of nen covered their body like polishes shells. After awhile, Komugi's layers breaks down in remains leaving a broken clone on the ground and as soon as Meruem opened his eyes his layers also breaks down yet he emerged in human form.

"Komugi..."(Meruem)

He pat Komugi's head and jerked it away for he has notice his human hand.

"How is this possible...?"(Meruem)

Meruem place Komugi at his side as he sat up. He notice his own original broken body and Komugi's underneath them and that they're both naked. He tried to release his nen yet it only weakens his body the more he tried.

"This body can't handle my grand power...*hears the elevator going down*...I guess we need to get out of this place first"(Meruem)

He gets themselves some clothes from a closet and got out from the artificial town with Komugi on his arms and Gungi Board in a bag before the Military arrives.

While Meruem disappeared into the forest, news spread like wildfire that the remains of the King of Chimera and a girl were found inside an artificial town within


	2. Chapter 2

He rest for awhile beside a spring for he's been running the whole dawn. He look at Komugi who now lays on the soft grass fast asleep.

"Komugi...you did something to us, didn't you?...*no answer*...Still fast asleep after all the commotion?...It must be that exhausting"(Meruem)

Meruem studied himself on the water's surface. He has short red hair, a built teenage body and purple eyes, the only part that didn't change. *He almost has the same physical feature like his twin sister Reina/Kite only he don't have freckles and rat tails* Meruem is now deep in thought.

"I'm a human now and yet I can still feel my power sealed from within...probably this body can't even handle it...I can see Komugi's nen around me...that very light I always saw when we play...Too special that it can even revive as great as me..."(Meruem)

Past noon

Komugi finally wakes up.

"Where Am I?...Sun's heat...How did I even got out from the warehouse?"(Komugi)

"I brought us out from the village, Eat, you must be starving"(Meruem)

"M..Meruem-sama?!...you're alive?!"(Komugi)

Komugi tried to reach him yet he hesitates, he don't want to reveal yet he became a weakling human and finally he holds her hand. Komugi gasp.

"Who are you?"(Komugi)

Meruem expected this from the start yet Komugi still hugs him.

"I still know it's you, I'm familiar with your presence...I'm sorry it turns out this way..."(Komugi)

"How ridiculous, acting lower than a masochist , I should be the one apologizing for the trouble, Eat, you need to fill up your energy"(Meruem)

He gave her the fruits he have gathered while scouting the area.

"Th..Th..Thank you Meruem-sama"(Komugi)

"I don't need to be called such cause I'm a human now. Meruem is just fine"(Meruem)

"That reminds me...I can but I won't... you didn't beat me yet"(Komugi). He grins.

"Let's play while we discuss things"(Meruem)


	3. Chapter 3

They journey to the east, hoping to find another village till they encounter a cloaked man, walking towards them. Meruem raises his guard when he sense the cloak man's great nen.

"The last time I feel so worked up was the time battling the old man Netero but...I guess I'll use the basics"(Meruem thought)

Chrollo can sense little nen from him but his instinct told him that there's more from him.

"I mean no harm, believe me or not. I'm forbidden to use my nen"(Chrollo)

"True...Death rest on his heart..."(Mereum thought)

"Anyway, do you know where the next village is located?"(Meruem)

"Travel south from here you'll end up in a small village, west and east from here you'll end up in ruins or to the north where you'll find a harbour headed to different countries"(Chrollo)

"So where will we go, Meruem-sama?"(Komugi)

"I can see you're lost, I haven't been with anybody since I was banned...*sigh*...Why don't we travel together kids?"(Chrollo)

"Travelling with a stranger is still risky, useless humans like him will only slow us down...but... a little company won't hurt"(Meruem thought)

"Where are you headed?"(Meruem)

"Supposedly to the west but I already miss the fun, you must've encounter monsters from the past few days?"(Chrollo)

"er...kind of"(Komugi)

"Why don't we head north? You seemed like you've never been into any place than here before" (Chrollo)

"That would be great Meruem-sama, there is so much to see outside from this area I heard"(Komugi)

"I don't mind, we don't have anywhere to start with and most of all...*almost all of the villages around here has been wiped out*...*Mereum reminisce all they have done*...you must've know something more outside from this restricted area"(Meruem)

"Enough to satisfy you"(Chrollo)


	4. Chapter 4

Then they travelled together headed North while getting to know each other for awhile.

"I'm Chrollo Lucifer, nice to meet you"(Chrollo)

"Mereum" (Meruem)

"I'm Komugi, nice to meet you too"(Komugi)

"Must be tough being blind"(Chrollo)

"Not anymore I have Meruem-sama to guide me"(Komugi)

"Meruem...I find it really rare"(Chrollo)

"Really?!...Isn't his name sounds wonderful?...It means the light that shines on everything"(Komugi).Chrollo smiles and nods.

"I'm glad to know my name or I' won't find myself worthy lo live on..."(Meruem thought)

"I can see a pierced nen on your heart...Who done it to you?"(Meruem)

"For a weak nen around him, detects a curse within me...he must be that powerful to hide it..."(Chrollo thought)

"A special nen-user is not really that powerful yet his grudge pinned me this bad, I'l be dead anytime If I ever leak a single nen"(Chrollo)

"How interesting"(Meruem)

"His power is only effective to limited people yet it is enough to separate me from my comrades...How about you?...How come I only see little nen around you but I can tell there is more to it"(Chrollo)

Komugi and Meruem were now surprise

"Moreover, I can sense another nen within you like the cursed nen within me"(Chrollo)

There's nothing you can really hide from him

"How can we trust you?...My story is somehow related to the monsters you've mentioned earlier and take note that the incident is classified for an outsider like you, an old man named Netero is involve I believe he's special among you"(Meruem)

Chrollo seemed desperate to know since he hungers for knowledge all the time; besides, he can disappear anytime he wants.

"I'm Chrollo Lucifer of Phantom Troup"(Chrollo)

"Phantom Troup?!...the world renowned gang of thieves holding the title of an A-class Bounties organization with only 13 members I heard it from the villagers"(Komugi)

Meruem shows no sign of satisfaction nor to share his part.

"The Special nen-user that cursed me is a Kurta and the last of their clan, his grudge is only effective to us, The Phantom Troup, as a revenge for massacring every one of them to retrieve the Kurta Scarlet Eyes last 5 years and now the last one came back to hunt us...As you will know, our tricks were put on hold because I wasn't with them,as the leader"(Chrollo)

Komugi cling to Meruem closely.

"Calm down Komugi, He's just as bad as me...To be fair with you Chrollo, I was the King of Chimera"(Meruem)

"hmmm...So the news about the remains is a fraud?"(Chrollo)

"Sort of, I only know Komugi revived me and in exchange my nen were sealed within me and my original form were disposed; therefore, I cannot use nen with this weakling body"(Meruem)

"Sure you will, like all the humans do, you'll have to train enough to reach the level of your nen...Humans are still complex living beings no one really knows the limit only the average"(Chrollo)

"Hope so...Komugi maybe you can exorcise his cursed nen"(Meruem)

"I dunno...but I'll try...I can't even remember how I revive you...sorry"(Komugi)

"It's ok, knowing someone who can revive someone may also exorcise the cursed nen...so I'll be looking forward to it"(Chrollo)

"*laugh* How funny, two supreme villains actually falls into a downfall then rise slowly step by step...Sorry if I insult you Chrollo-san, Meruem-sama"(Komugi)

"But it's a fact"(Meruem)

"What a coincidence we passed by with each other"(Chrollo)

"I really wish to see how powerful you'll be once you're loose"(Meruem)

"Same here, I expect greater from you"(Chrollo)

"I won't lose to a mere human"(Meruem)

"As if I'll lose to a carbon copy of our being"(Chrollo)

"I eat humans especially the likes of you to increase my power "(Meruem)

"I toy my prey and can even steal your ability to add in my books"(Chrollo)

"Steal as much as you want I'll have it all once I've eaten you"(Meruem)

"Do as you like fall in every page you won't notice till you lose it all"(Chrollo)

"The one who steal is weak for they'll have to steal from the host"(Meruem)

"The one who makes is at loss when the thief improves the product"(Chrollo)

"You're good for a human like you"(Meruem)

"Same for you who is just a month and a day old"(Chrollo)

"You do research a lot"(Meruem)

"I was planning on capturing a chimera a few years before but I fail because of odd circumstances" (Chrollo).Komugi seems happy Meruem is flared or somehow to both of them. The three of them enjoyed the company.


End file.
